1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electric machine and a wind power generation system.
2. Description of the Background Art
A rotating electric machine including a rotor including a rotor core having a plurality of permanent magnets circumferentially arranged at intervals is known in general.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-324738 discloses an IPM motor (rotating electric machine) including a rotor including an iron core (rotor core) having a plurality of rare earth magnets (permanent magnets) circumferentially embedded therein at intervals. When the rotor of this IPM motor is assembled, a rotating shaft is shrink-fitted into the inner peripheral portion of the iron core, to be fixed to the iron core.